Chloe's Adventure
by clalexander
Summary: This is a minecraft story about a girl named Chloe who goes on an epic adventure! Note: Different people's POVs and Time skips! Also Chloe, Ethan, and Bryce are OCs. Bryce and Ethan are my friend's OCs Chloe is my oc. THIS IS A ONE SHOT!


Minecraft Chloe's Adventure

Introduction:

One day a girl named hloe was hunting some animals in the forest. Chloe was quite young. Many people at her age would be too scared to do what she did. They would just stay with their parent at home. Chloe saw a group of cows up ahead.

Chloe's POV

I saw a group of cows ahead of me. Cooked beef was a good source of food. I charged towards them and slaughtered all 4 of them. I gained 7 raw beef and 4 leather. I looked around and saw a nearby pond. I checked to see if I brought my fishing rod. Luckily, I had. I walked over to the pond and sat down with my pole. I began fishing.

(Time Skip)

When I had finished I had junk and treasure and all the different types of fish. I had fished up new leather boots so I repaired my old ones. I could have waited until the other ones broke and put them on but I wasn't thinking. It wasn't the bes choice. I had fished for a long while and my hard work payed off. I cooked my fish and beef in the several furnaces I had and put everything else, including the puffer fish in a chest of mine. I was tired and worn out so I went straight to bed.

(Time Skip)

It was a new day and I was wide awake. Everything was done cooking. Yet, for some reason I had a wierd feeling brewing in my insides. I thought I was hungry so I ate a cooked salmon and a piece of steak. The strange feeling didn't go away.

That's when I knew, something was terribly wrong. I didn't know what but I just had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I felt like someone was watching me.

Bryce's POV

The girl looked over at her window but I ducked down just in time. I got a good look at her. Her hair was colored dirty brown, the color, it wasn't dirty. She had pale blue eyes and wore pink glasses. She had a pinkish-peach long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She had colorful shoes and socks. She had two bracelets and a silver-colored necklace with the letter "C" on it. My boss would like this girl! Now all I had to do is sneak in her house when she's asleep, then I can quietly capture her and make sure not to wake her up!

Chloe's POV

I still felt like I was being watched. Maybe something was wrong with me, maybe I was ill. "No, that doesn't make since." I said to myself, "Then why do I feel this way? Is someone really watching me? Is this normal?" I asked questions but I stopped. Nobody was there to answer my questions. Only I was there, or so I thought.

(Time Skip)

Bryce's POV

I have been waiting for hours and finally, She's asleep. Her house had a wooden door so I got inside easier than I thought I would. I quietly walked to her bedroom and grabbed her. She didn't wake up, lucky for me, not for her! I chuckled, and got on my horse who's name was Coco because he was brown like coco. I strapped the girl down onto the horse. Her back was against mine and she slept soundly. "She sleeps like a rock!" I laughed.

(Time Skip)

When I got to my base my boss said, "Hang her on the wall for now. She'll wake up soon. Also, thanks Bryce!" "No problem, boss." I replied calmly.

I took the girl and hung her up on the wall. A few hours later, She woke up to this surprise. The boss came to ask her questions. The conversation wasn't too long.

Boss said, "Hello, little lady. What's your name?"

She said, "None ya!"

"Oh really?" He held out his diamond sword to her neck.

"Ummm..." The girl was scared.

"So, let me try again. What's your name little girl?"

"Alright, alright, it's Chloe, sir."

I thought, "That explains the "C" on her necklace."

"Thank you, now how old are you?"

"I'm 10, sir."

"Ok, then where is your family?"

"I left them a year or two ago, I stayed at a care center up until a few days ago, sir."

"Chloe, you don't have to call me sir."

"O-okay..."

"Well, do you have a boyfriend, Chloe?"

"Well, yes I do, but my mom said it's just puppy love."

"Well, your mom told you right!"

"..."

"Anything to say?"

"No..."

"Ok, then back to the questions. What are you good at?"

"Well, I'm ok at mining and caving but actually finding things is tough. I'm also good at hunting passive mobs, a few other things too. I do take quite a bit of damage when in combat with mobs, but with players; I usually fail..."

"Great! You, Chloe, I think I'll keep you!"

"Oh my gosh..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just me breathing..."

"Whatever, I will see you later Chloe."

He walked off. I pumped some poison into Chloe and she passed out.

(Time skip)

Chloe's POV

I woke up, still hung on the wall. I remember that guy pumping poison into me. I couldn't avoid it with my arms and legs strapped to the wall. I thought, "I need to get home, but how?" Suddenly, my thoughts were interupted, I heard something on the roof. It broke a block and jumped down. I couldn't tell what it was, it was too dark. I did know that whatever it was, it was moving towards me. "Maybe it will help me!" I said to myself. It placed a torch and I saw something standing there. Actually, it was a someone. That someone had a head full of brownish-blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, a creeper hoodie, and black pants and shoes. He wielded a diamond sword in one hand and a diamond pickaxe in the other. He said, "Hi, little girl. I saw you get carried off but I had to wait until the right time to save you. I wanted to save you because you are cute! Also, my name is Eli." I said, "Hi, Eli I'm Chloe! Thanks for coming to save me!"

He helped me off the wall and I went home. I didn't realize that he was following for awhile. It was creepy. When I went inside I didn't think he followed me in but he had. When I went to change into some pajamas he offered to help me take my clothes off but I denied him.

I got in bed and he insisted that he sleep with me. I told him, "No." and he finally went home. Just before I dozed off sound asleep, I mumbled to myself, "Eli is a wierdo." Then I fell asleep soundly like an infant napping with a teddy bear.

The Boss' POV

"She's gone?!" I said.

"Yes, boss. I'm sorry!" Bryce said, waiting for me to yell and scold him.

"Bryce, it's not your fault. She's just clever I guess..."

"You mean your not going to yell at me?"

"Why would i?"

"I dunno...you usually do."

"Well, not this time."

"..."

"Do you remember where you found her?"

"No, I'll look tommorow if you want..."

"Ok...Goodbye Bryce!"

"..."

(Time Skip)

Chloe's POV

When I woke up Eli was sleeping beside me. I guess he faked going home. I shook him to wake him up but he just groaned and rolled back over. I tried again and he did the same. Now I was annoyed, I screamed in his ear, "WAKE UP!" He woke up scared and ran home, terrified. "What a way to get woke up!" I chuckled. "He's such a slob." I thought. "At least he's gone!" Eli seemed strange but whatever. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen and got an apple and a slice of bread. I ate them. They tasted good. I decided to go mining. I've been using charcoal and I have no Iron. It was only my 5th day away from the care center. I spent a while looking for a nice cave. I found a deep one and carefully went down the massive hole. I didn't pay attention and took fall damage. I scolded myself, "How stupid of me!" On the way down I mined 2 veins of coal and 1 vein of iron. I was sure there was more to come.

I went forward and there was a split path, one had a water fall and I thought it would be fun to ride a water fall so I did just that. On the way down the water fall I saw lava ahead. I squirmed trying to get out of the water fall to save myself. It was no use, then at the last second; I got out safely. I was tired from all the energy I used saving my life. I fell on the stone unconcious from the lack of air when my head went into the water while I squirmed and because I was tired.

(Time Skip)

I woke up and was feeling better. I mined 2 veins of iron and 3 veins of coal while walking through the cave and placing torches. I was pretty deep underground so I smelted my iron and made an iron pickaxe. "I might find something valuable." I thought. I watched the mobs walk around randomly from a distance. They were dull to watch and easy to kill so I slaughtered them all. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone unconcious on the hard stone ground. I knew they needed help so I picked him up and carried him home. I put him in the guest bedroom. Maybe he would wake up soon. I didn't have anything to help him with so I would have to wait 'till he was awake and give him food to heal himself. I was tired from carrying him so I went to my room to rest.

Ethan's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I was still injured so I remained in bed. I saw someone come in my room and I knew they must have took me here.

Chloe's POV

He told me what happened and I gave him some food. He told me his name which was Ethan, like my older brother's. I missed my family alot and tears filled my eyes. Maybe I would visit them sometime. I was lost in my thoughts and my tears were already gone. Ethan was staring at me. I told me that I was just thinking. We had a conversation.

I said, "I left my family a year or two ago."

He said, "Well, my family sent me away because some jealous guy threatened to kill me so neither of the two families could have a kid. I never saw them again. I can't remember them but the only reason I know this much is because they left me a note. I kept it until I learned how to read. Now I know the truth. Not long after I was sent away a boy named Jordan found me. Then, he was only 14. He took care of me and taught me how to do everything I know. He was the only thing I had. He was like a brother to me. Then one day when I was 8 and he was 22 we went mining in a ravene. He was building a cobblestone bridge over to the other side when a skeleton shot him off. He fell in lava and died. People don't respawn in this world! It's not fair!" He began to cry!

"It's ok, Ethan. Let's put the past behind us."

"Okay, Chloe."

"I think I should tell you about my life now. Well, 3 and a half years ago my older brother Ethan left on his own. He-"

Ethan interupted me, "Like my name? Cool!"

"Yes he has the same name. Now, he was very brave and I looked up to him. I did, however, see him when he visited. One day when he visited I decided I wanted to go on my own adventure. That's when I left and I haven't seen them since. I want to visit them but someone might steal my stuff."

"Well, I'll watch them. Also, I have a question. Why don't you have any armor or better gear?"

"Thanks, and well the first time I mined was yesterday, when I found you."

"Ok..."

"I'll leave in the morning."

"Good idea!"

Nobody said anything and so we went to bed. He slept in the guest room.

(Time skip)

When I woke up I left. I rode in a boat to get to the island. I could've rode the minecart bridge but I didn't want to.

When I got there Ethan was also visiting. I hugged everyone and then mom said, "You look like you have grown alot!"

"I have!" I said pleased with myself.

We spent the whole day together.

(Time Skip)

I was the last one awake. I told everyone goodbye and headed home.

When I got there I accidently activated a trip wire and a cage formed around me. A dispenser splashed me with poison and I passed out.

Ethan's POV

"Chloe isn't back yet, something must have happened." I said to myself. I walked the path she took to the ocean and blocking the path was a cage. I peered inside and there was Chloe, unconcious. I had brought tools so I broke her out of there and took her back home.

Bryce's POV

"Boss?" I said.

"Yes?" He answered.

"She got away again..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I think I'll handle this on my own. I don't need you anymore."

"Ughhhhh!"

I left the room and decided that I would prove to him that I could do it. "I'll show him..." I muttered under my breath.

(Time Skip)

Chloe's POV

I woke up and Ethan was beside my bed. I told him to go get those two guys. He went to their base.

Ethan's POV

The boss was unarmed so I took him out easily. There was no sign of Bryce so I went to find Bryce's house. Bryce told me to come at him. When I got close he pushed a lever and a cage formed around me. "I should've brought a pickaxe." I thought.

Chloe's POV

I was bored so I invited Eli to my house to shoot targets. While we were shooting Eli got shot in the back. He said, "What was that for?!" I said, "That wasn't me..." Then another arrow plunged into his right arm. He couldn't bare the pain so he dropped his weapon. He was screaming in severe pain. I just watched in shock, then another arrow plunged into his back and he fell unconcious. I was scared and I saw Bryce aiming his bow at me. I held out my sword to try to block the arrow and shut my eyes not wanting to see what happened next.

Bryce's POV

She was scared. Then suddenly, I knew that this wasn't right. I put my bow away and told her how I felt. I appoligized and motioned for her to follow me to get Ethan. It was a new beginning for me.

Chloe's POV

I helped Eli then I followed him. He let Ethan out and me and Ethan said goodbye as we walked to our own houses.

(Time Skip)

When I got home I decided that I would move back with my parents for a few years. I put my chests in minecarts and went to bed.

(Time Skip)

When I woke up I told all my friends goodbye. I saw a wild wolf outside. I tamed hima dn he was my newfound companion. I called him Fam because I found him when I was going to live with my family. I put him in a minecart and we rode across the minecart bridge.

(Time Skip)

When I got there my family was happy to see me. Ethan had returned and he would leave again with me when I was ready for a real adventure. He told me that he wanted to go with me! I smiled and peace was found again at home.

The End


End file.
